


nights like tonight

by squidgirlfriends



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: An AU??, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, i got this idea while watching sunday morning on cbs lmao, still haven't figgered out if this is really an au, vague allusions to dangerous business
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 09:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgirlfriends/pseuds/squidgirlfriends
Summary: “I missed you, bastard,” Tooru mumbles, turning his head to get a real kiss. “I couldn’t sleep. I planned to wring your neck when you got home.”Hajime chuckles, gently rocking them back and forth. He presses his forehead to Tooru’s temple.“How can I make it up to you?”Tooru sniffs again, smirking. His eyes are bloodshot. Hajime loves him, loves him so much it’s bursting out of his chest. “Well…”“Oh, no,” Hajime groans. He kisses Tooru again. Tooru laughs, watery and halted, and turns a little in Hajime’s arms.“Please, just…” Tooru murmurs, between kisses, their noses bumping. “Just stay with me tonight.Please.”“Oh, of course,” Hajime lets go of Tooru’s hands to cup his face, thumbs stroking over Tooru’s cheekbones. “OfcourseI’m staying, love."





	nights like tonight

The phone rings, and Iwaizumi starts. He looks at the caller ID, and then the clock on the dashboard of his car, grimacing as he picks up. The answer is immediate.

“ _Iwa-chan, you bastard._ ”

Iwaizumi chuckles dryly.

“I—“

Oikawa cuts him off. “ _Listen, okay? I haven’t showered in a ripe three days, and my diet has consisted roughly of instant noodles and chocolate milk. Not together though, ew. My head spins when I stand up and you said you’d be home exactly five hours, forty three minutes and twelve seconds ago. Where are you?_ ”

Iwaizumi waits a moment before responding, to see if Oikawa had anything else to guilt-trip him with.

“You should have taken your meds,” he says, and Oikawa scoffs on the other end.

“ _Those are only for when I’ve given up,_ ” he states proudly. Iwaizumi will never understand him.

“Then you should at least be asleep,” Iwaizumi develops a tic under his left eye. He turns onto the exit off the highway.

“ _Oh, that’s rich, coming from you,_ ” Oikawa’s voice is biting, but not cold.

“How so?”

Oikawa clears his throat. There’s a sound like rustling paper, and he’s talking again, in a poor imitation of Iwaizumi’s voice: “ _’Hey, Shittikawa. I left some extra money for you, hope you had a good game yesterday.”_ Oikawa raises his voice. _”I should be back around 7:30 TONIGHT, so please don’t drown yourself in the toilet before I get back. I’ll take you someplace nice for dinner, alright?_ ’”

Iwaizumi winces. By the way he hears paper crinkling on the other end, Oikawa’s holding the note Iwaizumi wrote him late two days ago. Oikawa’s volleyball team had an away game that night.

“Oikawa…”

“Don’t _use that wounded puppy voice with me_. _I made my_ own _dinner tonight. And none of it’s for you,_ ” he snaps.

Iwaizumi sighs. “I’m sorry I didn’t get home earlier. I’m sorry I didn’t call you earlier.”

“ _Sorry won’t cut it this time_.” Oikawa’s voice shakes. “ _Six hours, Iwa-chan. I thought they finally got you this time_ —“

Iwaizumi glances at the clock again. _1:20AM_. He sighs.

“Tooru,” Iwaizumi starts. “I’m just pulling into town, right now. I’ll be home in a few minutes, so hang in there, alright? I’m almost home.”

There’s silence on the other line, then a long beep. Oikawa hung up. Iwaizumi sighs, shoulders sagging.

The town is quiet, save for the revving of Iwaizumi’s car’s engine as he drives.

He pulls onto their street, into their driveway. The house they share now was Oikawa’s grandmother’s house, before she passed away. Iwaizumi pulls out his keys and locks the car. The front door is unlocked.

Old drawing and paintings from when Oikawa was younger lined the walls, as well as a few photographs of Oikawa’s mother as a child, then ones as Oikawa as a baby. After all, he’s always been the golden boy, wherever he goes.

In the kitchen, Oikawa is banging around. Iwaizumi hears the crashing of ceramic bowls and plates, the _fshhh_ of running sink water, and the tinny clang of pots and pans in the drying rack.

“You’re… doing the dishes?” Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow, incredulous. Oikawa doesn’t answer him. He really does look terrible. His curly hair is sticking out in a few directions, his pajama pants are stained in a few places, and the sleeves of his baggy shirt are adorned with rips and tears. There are dark smudges of purple beneath his eyes, his dirty glasses resting low on the slope of his nose.

“Oikawa?” asks Iwaizumi. Oikawa walks past him like he doesn’t even exist, and picks up a few empty bowls from the low table in front of the TV. He comes back and places them into the dishwasher calmly.

“Tooru?” asks Hajime. Tooru bristles at that. He hates (loves) it when Hajime uses his given name. He steps over to the counter and pulls a sticky note off the pad, a pen from the little cup. His hand trembles as he writes.

 _Sorry. I don’t acknowledge liars_.

“Come on, Tooru!” Hajime laughs incredulously. He looks next to the sticky note pad. Ripped little pieces of paper have been dropped in a pile. The one on top reads ‘— _ey, Shittikawa_ —‘    Hajime winces. He fucked up.

Tooru is scrubbing furiously at something in the sink. Hajime takes a breath and steps up behind him, his hands sliding over Tooru’s in the sink. He eases Tooru’s hands off of the sponge and away from the pot he’s cleaning, taking them into his own. His skin is pink and nearly scrubbed raw. Hajime can feel his pulse beat steadily. Tooru is still in Hajime’s arms.

Hajime threads their fingers together, and wraps his arms around Tooru’s waist, guiding Tooru’s arms along with his. He rests his chin on Tooru’s shoulder, nosing along the spot just behind Tooru’s ear. Hajime doesn’t know whether it’s instinctual by this point or not, but Tooru angles his head a little, giving Hajime more room to touch. Tooru sniffs.

“I should’ve told you I was coming late,” Hajime whispers.

“Then why didn’t you?” Tooru’s voice is scratchy and rough and too, too quiet. He doesn’t shrug Hajime off of him.

“Work… you know how work is. I didn’t have any time. I wanted to call you, I _swear_.”

“You _swear_?” Tooru repeats.

“Yes, of course I swear.” He kisses Tooru all over where he can reach; behind his ear, at the junction of his jaw, on the side of his neck. Tooru makes a choked noise, and leans back into Hajime’s warmth.

“I missed you, bastard,” Tooru mumbles, turning his head to get a real kiss. “I couldn’t sleep. I planned to wring your neck when you got home.”

Hajime chuckles, gently rocking them back and forth. He presses his forehead to Tooru’s temple.

“How can I make it up to you?”

Tooru sniffs again, smirking. His eyes are bloodshot. Hajime loves him, loves him so much it’s bursting out of his chest. “Well…”

“Oh, no,” Hajime groans. He kisses Tooru again. Tooru laughs, watery and halted, and turns a little in Hajime’s arms.

“Please, just…” Tooru murmurs, between kisses, their noses bumping. “Just stay with me tonight. _Please_.”

“Oh, of _course_ ,” Hajime lets go of Tooru’s hands to cup his face, thumbs stroking over Tooru’s cheekbones. “Of _course_ I’m staying, love. I haven’t left you since we met, have I?”

Tooru takes a breath before shaking his head.

“No, you haven’t.”

“No, I haven’t,” Hajime repeats, squishing Tooru’s cheeks. Tooru laughs, snorting and pawing weakly at Hajime’s wrists. Hajime eventually leads Tooru away from the kitchen, to the couch in the other room.

The sound of the TV is a low buzz in the background, a quiet lullaby. They’re both sprawled on the couch, Tooru half on top of Hajime, his head resting over Hajime’s chest. Hajime twirls a curl of Tooru’s hair in his fingers, listening to his breathing even out as he falls asleep.

Hajime kisses the top of Tooru’s head. He smells like home.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://para-k33t.tumblr.com/)
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ i barely edited this but hgsfshgsh i love them so much
> 
> (also i didn't even realize id posted the work without a proper title, it was still a placeholder like asdfadsfasdf or smth, so i had to think of something quick, and this emo-ass grime was the result, thanku for ur time)
> 
> Edit: thanks for 69 kudos lmaoaoaoao


End file.
